Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tumatauenga
The '''Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tumatauenga '''is the Devil Fruit which was eaten by the pirate known only as Makuta. It is a mythical zoan devil fruit which grants the user the ability to make use of the extremely destructive powers and abilities of Tumatauenga, the warlike maori deity of combat and bloodshed, and with extended practice and dedication to drawing out the powers of the devil fruit, it can grant the user the ability to transform into the being of godlike destructive capacity, as witnessed in makuta's case. It is is observed as being an extremely useful and powerful devil fruit, granting makuta quite the potent myriad of powers and abilities, transformations, and even the power to call on a set of highly powerfu, destructive weapons out of thin air, as the manifestations of this devil fruit number a great many due to the mythological figure which it personifies. Though rather destructive and powerful, the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Tumatauenga is widely regarded as one of the cruelest and most dangerous devil fruits, ot because of the power which it grants to the one who consumed but, because of the sheer pain and cost of the power which makuta must pay in order to make use of the devil fruits more complex and devastating powers, in most cases rendering him severely injured or completely unable to fight after pushing himself to use the powers of his devil fruit for an extended period of time. It is a highly double-edged power so to speak, granting the user a great degree of strength while essentially killing them rapidly, draining makuta's lifeforce and severely damaging his body for the duration he makes use of the power. Because of this, makuta is considered an extremely valuable ally, but at the same time a detriment due to the toll his power takes on him. Appearance The Hito Hito no Mi, Model Tumatauenga took on the general shape of a generic slice of watermelon with a distinctive Y-shaped stem growing out of the center of it. It is one of the more menacing looking devil fruits in existence, something which was attributed to the fact that it was considered a cursed object and something to be feared in reverence by the people overlooking and guarding it, the kamate tribe. It was colored a dark, distinctively dull reddish brown tone and had sharp, tribe-like markings on its body which formed a myriad of complex shapes. The devil fruit was consumed in its entirety by makuta, and its powers now rest in his body. History Earliest Origin It is unknown where this mythical zoan devil fruit came from. It has been closely related to the enormous island nation of manawa for an extended period of time, centuries in fact, and it was pursued throughout the ages as an object of immense power, which countless pirates and individuals from across the world pursued to seize for their own selfish devices. Entire wars were waged over the fruit, and once it was acquired and eaten, the host in question was eventually made to succumb to the dark powers of the devil fruit, resulting in them evetually losing their minds and becoming a reasonless, inhumane berserker hellbent on devastation. Kamate Tribe Because of the reprehensible reputation associated with the devil fruit, it was appropriated by the kamate tribe, a secluded, ancient family of manawa warriors, clerics, and shaman alike who made it their lifelong duty to ensure that the extremely dangerous devil fruit remained completely out of reach and secluded off from all humanity. this practice saw the devil fruit being completely untouched for decades, the tribe managing to defend the fruit from the invasions of dozens of pirate crews and selfish individuals alike, preventing the powers of the devil from ever falling into the wrong hands for an extended period of time, up until makuta was born. Consumption Succumbing to temptation and curiosity, a child from the kamate tribe by the name of makuta consumed the devil fruit. When his family and friends found out what he had done, he was branded a cursed child and a "demon" and generally shunned as a bad omen. This resulted in him being completely disowned by the kamate tribe, and in turn, most of the population of the manawa island nation, who branded him a possessed child, resulting in him becoming outcast from society, with the reputation of a social pariah. Abilities As mentioned, the Hito Hito no Mi Mode: Tumatauenga is a mythical zoan devil fruit which grants the one who eats it the ability to embody the various powers and abilities of the maori god of war and progenitor of battle, the infamous being known as Tumatauenga. It is an extraordinarily destructive and potent devil fruit which makes available to the user a rather enormous set of powers and abilities, essentially transforming them into the embodiment of tumatauenga, a god of war and immense destructive capacity. Because of the effect the fruit had on its previous wielders, it was considered an object forbidden to come into contact with any humans by the kamate tribe, hence they guarded it in secrecy for many decades up until makuta consumed it. Strengths Makuta is capable of personifying the corresponding god attributed to his devil fruit, granting him a vast network of powers and abilities which continue to grow stronger as he continues training to master the devil fruits power. He is capable of personifying the concepts of warfare and battle to an extremely complex and intricate degree, something which typically grants him a rather enormous advantage in most combat situations. Tapping into the powers of the devil fruit at the very least, typically results in him become far, far more physically adept, his strength, speed, durability, fighting skills, techniques, and even the sharpness of his senses becoming roughly a dozen times stronger as a direct after effect of tapping into the powers of the devil fruit Physical Abilities Weaknesses Like all devil fruit users, makuta has become deathly weak to sea water. Being submerged in any body of saltwater means certain death without distinction or question for makuta, as he becomes completely incapable of moving or even fighting in any body of saltwater. Aside from this, unlike most devil fruits, the power of this mythical zoan is malignant in and of itself. It is extremely dangerous, and is continously working to kill its wielder. Even calling on the power a little bit results in makuta's body beginning to deteriorate rather rapidly. He can typically only use the power of the devil fruit for a half hour at a time before the pain and physical toll on his person becomes too great for him to bare, thus he must disengage use of his devil fruit powers to survive. Trivia Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit